PBA 024
8:24:21 PM Light: Morning dawns! Although it really doesn't, as you're on a planeship and in the void, rather than being anywhere with a sun nearby. To be fair, the air is clean, the lights in the corridors are bright and it's pretty quiet, as it should be in the morning. Because mornings suck. 8:26:53 PM Janis: Janis looks around to try and find where everyone is 8:27:33 PM Light: There's some sounds coming from the kitchen. 8:27:55 PM Janis: Janis enters the kitchen, dressed in her armor and carrying the mask with her 8:27:56 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the training room beating the crap out of a dummy. 8:28:06 PM Janis: ...hello? 8:28:27 PM Light: Tarak peers up at Janis with bloodshot eyes. "Mornin', kid." 8:28:38 PM Janis: .........are you ok? 8:28:56 PM Light: Tarak snorts. 8:29:23 PM Light: He's wearing nicer clothes than usual and smells like soap. He also looks like hell, even more than usual. 8:29:40 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah, great. Gods. I remember sleep. Where's the other kid? 8:29:55 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 8:30:18 PM Janis: We found Nation's bridge on the upper deck, then we all seemed to just break off and look around. 8:30:51 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah? Bridge all hooked up again? 8:31:00 PM Janis: Not sure, it looked broken. 8:31:02 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in from the lounge with a few books. The subjects include Tarkishi manners, sentient magic items, and psychology. 8:31:27 PM Light: Tarak: Great. 8:31:39 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. 8:31:53 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at whoever's in the kitchen, finds a spot, and starts reading the book on psychology. 8:32:22 PM Janis: I think Nation's gonna fix it up. He said some stuff I didn't really understand before we left. 8:32:29 PM Light: Tarak just eyes her, like he's trying to work out something to say and can't quite come up with anything that isn't a half-hearted moan. 8:32:59 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in, flushed and icky with sweat and heads to the sink for a whole lot of water. 8:33:14 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah? Like what? Hey, Wynn. 8:33:21 PM Light: He waves halfheartedly at Wynn, too. 8:33:26 PM Wynn: Hello. 8:33:32 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Wynn, then resumes reading. 8:33:40 PM Light: Tarak *eyes* Wynn. 8:33:50 PM Janis: Hi Wynn. 8:34:01 PM Light: Tarak: I blame you. 8:34:07 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of waves while downing a glass of water. 8:34:19 PM Wynn: For? 8:34:20 PM Light: Tarak: Bellami, as it happens, does not understand sleep. 8:34:30 PM Wynn: Wynn chokes on her water. 8:34:33 PM Janis: ........what does that have to do with anything? 8:34:42 PM Janis: Why are you all dressed up? 8:34:44 PM Wynn: Thanks for the warning. 8:34:58 PM Light: Tarak: Well I didn't goddamn well get one. 8:34:59 PM Wynn: Wynn coughs a little more, clearing her throat. 8:35:09 PM Wynn: She's an elf. What did you expect? 8:35:09 PM Nilani: Nilani sinks down in her seat, covering her face with the book. 8:35:16 PM Light: Tarak: She trances sitting UP. With her fuckin' EYES OPEN. 8:35:37 PM Janis: .............why do you know.......OH GODS! 8:35:48 PM Wynn: And it's your own fault that you didn't excuse yourself and go to your own room. 8:35:52 PM Janis: Janis stands mouth agape. 8:35:59 PM Light: Tarak: That'd defeat the purpose. 8:36:18 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 8:36:21 PM Janis: .........you're trying to be a daddy? 8:36:24 PM Light: Tarak: Never seen an elf do that before. 8:36:33 PM Light: Tarak: Nilani, d'you do that? What the hell, man. What the hell. 8:36:42 PM Nilani: Yep. 8:36:54 PM Janis: That is, by far, the least creepy part about this. 8:36:59 PM Nilani: I'm paranoid, though, so... 8:37:02 PM Wynn: As fun as this conversation is, I need to go get cleaned up. 8:37:06 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah, well, she thinks *I'm* creepy. 8:37:22 PM Light: Tarak: What with the whole "unconsciousness" thing. 8:37:44 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves to go shower and dress. 8:37:56 PM Light: Tarak: Kept wakin' me up to make sure I wasn't *dead.* 8:38:01 PM Janis: ...........Hey Nilani......you feel like we forgot something? 8:38:54 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up at the ceiling. "Nation, I'm sorry to bother you, but Is Val still in the compression field?" 8:38:55 PM Light: Tarak eyes Janis. "By the way, no." 8:39:05 PM Janis: No what? 8:39:29 PM Janis: I started asking a lot of stuff you could be saying' no to. 8:40:19 PM Light: Tarak: I don't want to be a parent. She doesn't want a coparent, she just wants a kid. 8:40:38 PM Janis: ....oh... 8:40:47 PM Nation: Nation: Yes, he is, but he found a terminal in the field, and was able to communicate with me. He's fine, and should be out soon. 8:41:07 PM Janis: Tell him we're sorry. 8:41:13 PM Janis: ...please. 8:41:18 PM Nilani: That's good news. Thank you, Nation. 8:41:39 PM Light: Tarak: Sorry about what? 8:41:52 PM Nation: Nation: All right. 8:42:09 PM Janis: ....we may have left him trapped in a nightmare-esque upper deck of bad memories from Nation's past. 8:42:43 PM Light: Tarak: ... think you might need some jewelry to add on to that kinda "sorry." 8:43:00 PM Janis: Well, it's not our fault he wouldn't jump. 8:43:09 PM Light: Tarak: Jump? 8:45:23 PM Light: Tarak: Did I hear that right? 8:46:02 PM Janis: ......Off the cliff. It was the only way to get to the bridge. 8:46:08 PM Janis: Mask said so. 8:46:27 PM Light: Tarak eyes his coffee, then Janis. 8:47:03 PM Lira: Lira works on her bow in her room! 8:47:20 PM Light: Tarak: He wouldn't jump off a cliff to get to the bridge. Who's Mask? 'nother new person? 8:47:29 PM Janis: ...not exactly... 8:47:37 PM Light: Tarak: 'cause if he is, you let him know my bed is *full.* No more elves. 8:47:57 PM Lira: ((14.)) 8:48:05 PM Light: Tarak: No more walkin' on snow, hittin' things with arrows, nonsleeping, eyeballs-open *elves.* 8:48:10 PM Nilani: Mask is a sentient magical face covering, as far as I can tell. 8:48:21 PM Janis: Janis pulls Mask out of her pack. 8:48:22 PM Light: Tarak: ... 8:48:24 PM Light: Tarak: What? 8:48:41 PM Janis: It guided Wynn to it, then I put it on, and it guided me. 8:49:02 PM Light: Tarak *eyes* it. 8:49:19 PM Light: Tarak: ... well. Interestin'. 8:49:50 PM Janis: If I wear it, it can communicate with me. 8:50:09 PM Janis: But sometimes I get the feeling it is when I'm not wearing it. 8:50:17 PM Janis: ...just, you know...differently. 8:50:39 PM Light: Tarak: ... weird. Well, seems harmless enough. 8:51:11 PM Light: Tarak: ... think I'm gonna go try an' get some rest. Now that she's not starin' at me with dead-lookin' eyes. 8:51:28 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in, freshly showered, with shield and mace. 8:51:32 PM Nilani: It hasn't spoken to me since back in the compression field. 8:51:47 PM Janis: ...yeah...I haven't heard it talk either... 8:51:54 PM Janis: Maybe if I put it back on. 8:52:03 PM Nilani: um. 8:52:17 PM Wynn: I hope you're talking about your cloak. 8:52:28 PM Nilani: I think there's something I should tell you beforehand. 8:52:33 PM Janis: ...what? 8:52:42 PM Light: Tarak shakes his head and waves as he departs. 8:53:23 PM Lira: Lira enters the galley and sits somewhere that isn't already taken. 8:53:24 PM Nilani: When you took off Mask last night, I was able to see that it did... something to you. 8:53:38 PM Janis: ......well, it made me hungry. 8:53:42 PM Nilani: Your eyes were solid black, like a shark's 8:53:51 PM Janis: .............what? 8:53:53 PM Wynn: Wynn stores her equipment in the weapons rack and sits. 8:54:40 PM Nilani: They returned to normal in a second or two, but still... 8:54:52 PM Nilani: Nilani shivers a bit 8:54:59 PM Light: Allys turns up, every hair perfectly in place, as usual. "Good morning." 8:55:11 PM Janis: .........well, that doesn't mean anything, right? 8:55:17 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Allys. 8:55:19 PM Janis: I mean, that could mean a lot of things. 8:55:20 PM Wynn: Morning. 8:55:26 PM Nilani: I don't know. I hope not. 8:55:42 PM Lira: ...Hello. 8:55:44 PM Wynn: It means you shouldn't put it on anymore. 8:56:01 PM Light: Allys: What doesn't mean anything? 8:56:15 PM Janis: But it might help us. 8:56:21 PM Janis: It got us back to the bridge. 8:56:23 PM Light: Allys: What might help us? 8:56:35 PM Janis: Janis shows Allys the Mask, but continues holding onto it. 8:56:42 PM Janis: We found this on Nation's upper deck. 8:56:43 PM Light: Allys: A party favor? 8:56:56 PM Nilani: It's sentient, Allys. 8:57:08 PM Wynn: Wynn 's already present frown deepens. 8:57:17 PM Janis: It said it wanted to get out. 8:57:18 PM Lira: Lira looks intrigued. 8:57:27 PM Light: Allys: ... have you checked it for negative energy? 8:57:30 PM Janis: Tarak said it's not evil, whatever it is. 8:57:36 PM Wynn: Yes. 8:58:43 PM Light: Allys: Oh. ... of course that doesn't mean it's good. 8:59:05 PM Wynn: Agreed. I think it best if you didn't wear it. 8:59:06 PM Janis: Maybe it's just a cool magic thing. 8:59:18 PM Janis: That I could use to do cool magic stuff. 8:59:31 PM Nilani: Nilani nods from behind her book. She's switched to the one on Tarkishi manners 8:59:31 PM Light: Allys: Let me run one test. 8:59:38 PM Light: Allys casts a spell on the mask! 8:59:58 PM Light: Then she relaxes a little bit. "... actually, it *is* good. I stand corrected." 9:00:19 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes. 9:00:30 PM Lira: Lira is less intrigued, and returns to doing a whole lot of nothing. 9:00:37 PM Janis: See? 9:01:46 PM Janis: And it seems to know a bit about Nation. 9:02:15 PM Wynn: I still don't understand why we are sitting here instead of going back into the compression field. 9:02:23 PM Light: Allys: Interesting. That could prove useful. 9:02:31 PM Janis: Nation said Val was on his way. 9:02:43 PM Light: Allys: Why would you go back in? 9:02:57 PM Wynn: .....did he? 9:03:11 PM Lira: Lira *looks* at Wynn. "You left him behind?" 9:03:23 PM Wynn: I didn't intend to. 9:03:48 PM Light: Allys: ... you left someone behind? 9:03:56 PM Nilani: I think it's my fault more than anyone's... I thought he would follow after me... If I had known he was staying, I'd not have jumped. Splitting the party is bad, but leaving someone alone in the dark is worse. 9:04:03 PM Wynn: No! ...well, yes. But... 9:04:16 PM Lira: Lira frowns. 9:04:41 PM Janis: He wouldn't follow us. 9:04:48 PM Wynn: He didn't follow us, and I couldn't get back to him. 9:05:22 PM Light: Allys: You *left* someone in a dangerous place? Aren't you supposed to be a paladin? 9:05:54 PM Wynn: Wynn turns red at Allys' words again, this time with anger rather than embarrassment. 9:06:24 PM Janis: It was a mistake. It's not our fault he wouldn't follow us. 9:06:36 PM Light: Allys: Isn't it? You left him, didn't you? 9:06:53 PM Janis: Well we couldn't just push him off the cliff. 9:07:16 PM Wynn: I had to choose which path to take. Either way, someone was going to be alone. 9:07:30 PM Lira: ....Just what happened when you left him? 9:08:54 PM Janis: ...Wynn heard a voice that told her to jump so we did... 9:09:01 PM Lira: ......... 9:09:04 PM Janis: ...It didn't sound crazy at the time. 9:09:07 PM Light: Allys shakes her head. "I had expected better of you. Listening to voices in your head! Indeed." 9:09:25 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her head on her arms on the table. 9:09:25 PM Janis: The voices led us out, and helped us find the bridge. 9:09:41 PM Light: Allys: Well, that makes it all right, then. 9:09:46 PM Light: She practically drips sarcasm. 9:09:51 PM Janis: And they helped us rescue Mask. 9:09:56 PM Janis: And you just said Mask is good. 9:10:11 PM Lira: Lira grimaces. "Well at least you made it out in one piece, indeed." 9:10:15 PM Lira: Lira is not sarcastic. 9:10:26 PM Light: Allys: Tarak would have found a way. 9:10:39 PM Janis: Well he wasn't there and we found our own way. 9:10:45 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, eyes red. "Well I'm not Tarak." 9:10:53 PM Light: Allys: Clearly. 9:10:58 PM Wynn: Wynn takes her shield and mace and practically runs out. 9:11:14 PM Light: Allys: Children. 9:11:21 PM Nilani: Nilani facepalms behind her book 9:11:30 PM Janis: We got results, and that is what's important. 9:11:50 PM Light: Allys: I'm sure that's a great comfort to the one left behind. 9:12:00 PM Janis: He'll be here soon. Nation said so. 9:12:13 PM Janis: And if he wouldn't be, we'd go back to get him. 9:13:04 PM Light: Allys: And Nation is thoroughly reliable. 9:13:32 PM Janis: .............what's your point? (completely missing the sarcasm) 9:13:55 PM Light: Allys: My point is that she doesn't deserve to be a paladin. That is my point. 9:14:12 PM Lira: ....Says the one that broke her oath. 9:14:33 PM Nilani: Nilani sinks further behind her book. 9:14:34 PM Light: Allys: Says the one who kept her oath until her god turned out to be an abusive rapist. 9:14:45 PM Lira: I don't have an oath. 9:14:57 PM Lira: Never did. 9:15:44 PM Light: Allys: Yes, I was talking about me. Try to keep up. 9:15:51 PM Janis: Janis storms off to find Wynn 9:15:58 PM Janis: You're such a JERK! 9:16:20 PM Light: Allys: Oh dear, my feelings are hurt, whatever shall I do. 9:17:19 PM Lira: ....I do believe you are only exasperating... everything. 9:18:21 PM Nilani: Nilani slides slooooooowly slides the book on psychology a few inches towards Allys' end of the table. 9:21:17 PM Light: Allys: Oh, so it's my fault she left someone to their doom, now? 9:22:44 PM Lira: Lira fails at sensing motives forever. ((4.)) 9:22:59 PM Light: Allys is a big meaniehead. 9:24:19 PM Nilani: Nobody was suggesting that. It's just that she managed to lead us out of the dizzy nightmare parade, and you yelled at her for not anticipating the actions of someone we have known for less than a week. 9:24:39 PM Lira: Dizzy nightmare parade...? 9:24:44 PM Light: Allys: Yelled? I haven't yelled at anyone. 9:25:09 PM Nilani: I agree that none of us should make a habit of listening to random voices in our heads, though. 9:25:22 PM Light: Allys: Who's hearing voices in their heads? 9:26:41 PM Nilani: I assume Mask told Wynn to jump beforehand. He also contacted me, but I reacted to the contact in a way that might have repelled him. 9:27:06 PM Lira: .....I wish I could study this Mask. 9:27:33 PM Light: Allys: Interesting. 9:28:32 PM Nilani: Indeed. Coincidentally, can your "test" penetrate the effects of alignment or energy-masking spells or effects? 9:28:52 PM Light: Allys: No. 9:28:58 PM Nilani: drat. 9:29:21 PM Lira: Mine *could*, but it depends on the capability of the one that casted those masking spells or otherwise. 9:30:46 PM Light: Allys: Magic is overrated. 9:30:59 PM Nilani: Nilani sort of leans over on the table, with her head in her hands. "Ooooh dear, now it probably knows we're talking about it, too." 9:31:23 PM Lira: Lira frowns at Allys' words and then looks at Nilani rather worriedly. 9:32:36 PM Nilani: I have no idea what that thing's range is, but... *sits silently for a bit* 9:33:19 PM Nilani: ...at least fifty feet... double that for safety... 9:34:25 PM Nilani: I'll assume it can hear everything within a hundred feet or so. 9:34:40 PM Lira: ...It would be worth looking into. 9:35:22 PM Nilani: If you get closer, it can read your thoughts. Maybe it can read your thoughts within the entire range... 9:35:42 PM Light: Allys: Its intentions are good, as far as I can tell. 9:41:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up at Allys. "You just TOLD me it wasn't certain. Not in those words, mind you, and I probably only interpreted it in that way because I'm a paranoid little ball of nerves." 9:41:38 PM Lira: Lira blinks at Nilani. 9:41:57 PM Light: Allys: Indeed. And auras *can* lie. 9:43:57 PM Lira: ...Maybe we should check on Val. 9:44:14 PM Nilani: Yeah. 9:44:18 PM Light: Allys: Go ahead. Good luck. 9:44:34 PM Lira: Lira looks to Nilani to lead. 9:45:23 PM Nilani: Nilani exits the galley and starts walking towards the bridge. 9:45:29 PM Lira: Lira follows Nilani! 9:46:36 PM Light: Nilani and Lira catch up to Janis! 9:46:43 PM Light: Who is looking at the Mask and talking to it. 9:46:50 PM Janis: ...oh...uh...hi guys. 9:46:56 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at Janis. 9:47:03 PM Janis: I was just talking to Mask. 9:47:23 PM Lira: Lira looks very interested. "What's it, him, her...er... say?" 9:47:29 PM Janis: He says he might be able to help me find Val, but he doesn't want to go back into the void. 9:47:46 PM Nilani: Nilani nods. "Understandable." 9:47:55 PM Janis: So, I'm trying to tell it I won't take it off until we get back, but it won't trust me. 9:48:01 PM Lira: ...Why not? 9:48:25 PM Janis: Janis talks to an empty space "Well, isn't that like how you are normally? You're a mask? 9:48:35 PM Lira: ....No? 9:48:45 PM Janis: Not you, Mask. 9:48:56 PM Lira: ......Oh, I thought he could listen to thoughts? 9:49:12 PM Lira: Lira looks at Nilani, Janis, then Nilani, then at the Mask and casts DETECT MAGIC! 9:49:20 PM Janis: ...Can you hear my thoughts Mask? 9:50:26 PM Janis: ...he says he can't hear our thoughts right now, he used up too much energy before. 9:50:41 PM Janis: Wait...you could? 9:50:57 PM Janis: Then I will let you read my thoughts and you will see that I really promise to bring you back 9:51:08 PM Janis: You won't leave my face until we're out. 9:51:20 PM Janis: ...what do you want in exchange? 9:51:54 PM Lira: Lira looks quite befuddled at the half-conversation she is hearing. 9:51:56 PM Janis: ...Mask...what would you want? 9:52:49 PM Janis: Janis has a look of shock on her face. "...oh..." 9:52:58 PM Janis: ...that is kind of a big request. 9:52:59 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worried 9:53:04 PM Lira: Lira edges close to Nilani to whisper something in Draconian. "kiarfdi illusion vur enchantment, sjek jaciv gewjic diwhafup, geou wux letoclo ve pry wer mask stoda" 9:53:10 PM Lira: ((Much illusion and enchantment, if she acts funny, will you help me pry the mask off)) 9:53:34 PM Janis: ...Nation...can you see how close Val is to getting out? 9:55:01 PM Nation: Nation: There's been a problem. I... lost track of him, I'm afraid. ... he could be lost for some time. 9:55:11 PM Janis: .......................... 9:55:12 PM Lira: What does the Mask want? 9:55:40 PM Janis: He wants...control...just so long as we're in the Upper Deck. 9:55:51 PM Lira: Control of.... you? 9:55:55 PM Nilani: ... 9:56:01 PM Nilani: ... 9:56:06 PM Nilani: ... 9:56:29 PM Janis: Janis has her eyes dart back and forth, like she's thinking, then...resolve. 9:56:46 PM Janis: I jumped first, so it's my fault. That means, I've got to make it right. 9:57:11 PM Lira: Lira *looks* at Nilani, as meaningfully as possible. 9:57:15 PM Janis: Mask...you can have control, but I want control back once we get back here. 9:57:20 PM Janis: Deal? 9:58:26 PM Janis: .......you can't hurt my friends and I want it back when we get here...but yes...I'm sure. 9:58:48 PM Lira: Make him promise that you *will* make it back here. 9:59:01 PM Janis: What Lira said. 9:59:59 PM Janis: Then yes...do it. 10:00:09 PM Janis: Janis drops her mental defenses. 10:11:38 PM Light: There's a rustling sound, quiet at first. 10:13:25 PM Light: Then louder, and louder, and finally deafening, and the surfaces all around you blacken and peel as if a blowtorched, and the peelings fly up, up, and then the next layers go too, and finally... you've all (including Janis, Nilani, Lira and Wynn) just stepped onto the bridge, and Nation's avatar is standing there, the bridge now connected where it should be. 10:14:01 PM Light: As you watch, the mask sinks into Janis's face and disappears, barely visible as a dark outline around her face where the real mask would have been. 10:14:52 PM Light: Lira vanishes with the last peeling of paintlike substance. 10:16:58 PM Light: Everyone is on the Bridge now, except Lira, who inexplicably vanished. 10:17:01 PM Nilani: Nilani looks rather tired as she says "I assume you heard. I swear, If my suspicions are correct, I'll eat my hat." 10:17:32 PM Wynn: Wynn sets her jaw and narrows her eyes. 10:17:51 PM Nilani: Nilani folds her arms. 10:18:21 PM Wynn: Nation? Is *this* real? 10:18:39 PM Light: Janis is unconscious, by the way. 10:19:05 PM Janis: Janis jolts bolt upright 10:19:06 PM Janis: WHOA! 10:19:31 PM Janis: Janis stands up 10:19:39 PM Janis: Ok...still me...kinda... 10:19:46 PM Nilani: sure. 10:19:47 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Janis. "Are you ok?" 10:20:01 PM Light: The outlines of the mask are clear on Janis's skin. 10:20:29 PM Wynn: I told you not to put that mask on again. 10:20:45 PM Janis: .......yeah...about that....sorry. 10:20:55 PM Janis: Ok...I'm gonna see if I can still do stuff. 10:21:02 PM Janis: I'm gonna wiggle my fingers now. 10:21:08 PM Wynn: Wynn recoils from her a little and scowls. 10:21:16 PM Janis: Janis does so 10:21:30 PM Janis: Ok...I think I can still do stuff unless Mask doesn't want me to. 10:21:37 PM Janis: And I have to do what it wants to. 10:21:48 PM Janis: But otherwise...it seems like a pretty good deal. 10:21:57 PM Wynn: I *disagree*. 10:22:10 PM Janis: Janis feels the indentations in her face 10:22:15 PM Janis: And I have tattoos now 10:22:16 PM Janis: Cool 10:22:55 PM Wynn: You can't take it off? 10:23:19 PM Janis: We should be able to later. 10:23:22 PM Janis: Mask promised. 10:23:23 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Finally. Where have you been? The other one has been back for hours. 10:23:32 PM Janis: Other one? 10:23:54 PM Nilani: Nilani mumbles "dizzy nightmare parade." 10:23:57 PM Wynn: Janis, I'm telling you this because I don't want to hurt you... but you're wearing manacles until that mask is off. 10:24:02 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: What's his name. Valerian. 10:24:29 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Nation. "That is *very* good news." 10:24:48 PM Janis: Yes. See? It all works out. 10:25:07 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the manacles off her belt (because she's still in armor now) 10:25:29 PM Janis: ...I guess if it will make you feel better, Mask can put up with that. 10:25:50 PM Janis: It isn't telling me to resist...so... 10:26:01 PM Wynn: Wynn puts the manacles on Janis and locks them. 10:26:25 PM Janis: By the way, Mask, should I call you he or she? It seems rude. 10:27:15 PM Wynn: Now, what "deal" did you make with this... *thing*? 10:27:23 PM Janis: ...Mask? 10:28:34 PM Nilani: Mask gets full control of her while we're in the compression field, with the exception of harming us, and control is returned to Janis when we leave, as far as I heard. 10:28:35 PM Janis: It's not responding...I think it might be tired. 10:29:07 PM Wynn: It was *all* fake, likely including any promises it made. 10:29:19 PM Wynn: And it was probably lying anyway. 10:29:20 PM Janis: What do you mean? How do you know? 10:29:31 PM Janis: And what was fake? 10:29:46 PM Wynn: Everything since we supposedly stepped off this bridge. 10:29:54 PM Nilani: For all we know, this is still fake. 10:30:00 PM Wynn: Everything since we've been inside the compression field. 10:30:15 PM Janis: ................when we just woke up we....oh no... 10:30:32 PM Janis: Janis starts grabbing at her face 10:30:36 PM Janis: Not good, not good. 10:30:47 PM Wynn: It's evil, Janis. 10:32:23 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face get's VERY white. "Wait. Maybe Mask was not referring to the compression field when they said "there". Maybe they were referring to the ship..." 10:32:41 PM Wynn: Nothing it said can be trusted. 10:33:09 PM Wynn: What we need to do now is determine whether we are still under its influence and then remove it. 10:33:12 PM Janis: Nation, do you know anything about this Mask? 10:34:00 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: What mask? I'm kind of busy reattaching my *brain* right now. Ask me later. 10:34:28 PM Janis: ....why am I still in control...why isn't it saying anything to me? 10:34:32 PM Wynn: .....how can we make sure anything we see isn't an illusion? 10:35:17 PM Wynn: Let's go down to the galley. I might have an idea. 10:36:23 PM Nilani: lead the way. 10:36:35 PM Wynn: Wynn does so! 10:36:42 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 10:36:48 PM Nilani: Nilani takes up the rear. 10:37:07 PM Janis: What about Val? 10:37:46 PM Wynn: Well, either we're in reality and Nation said he's fine, or we're in an illusion and he may be fine or not. 10:37:58 PM Wynn: First we have to determine if we're in the real world. 10:38:00 PM Light: You guys get to the galley, no problem. 10:38:33 PM Light: Tarak's there. He's wearing a little dressier clothes than normal and he looks exhausted and bleary-eyed. He also has a bottle of wine on the table in front of him. 10:38:43 PM Janis: ...Tarak? 10:39:04 PM Light: Tarak: That's the name, don't wear it out. Especially not now that there're two of us. Don't think it'll stretch that fuckin' far. 10:39:31 PM Janis: So, long night with Bellami? 10:39:53 PM Light: Tarak winces. "She doesn't understand *sleep.*" 10:40:11 PM Light: Tarak: You'd think that would be a good thing. But believe me, it's not. 10:41:00 PM Wynn: ..... 10:41:17 PM Wynn: I *think* it's him. 10:41:20 PM Janis: Tarak...how would I know about you and Bellami? 10:42:14 PM Light: Tarak: I have no idea. I can't think straight. You know, the one nice thing about bein' a drunk is, you get to sleep. 10:42:22 PM Light: Tarak: Now I don't even get to sleep. 10:42:31 PM Janis: ..........I don't think this is real.... 10:42:48 PM Light: Tarak: She wakes me up every ten damn minutes to tell me how disturbing it is that I go into a coma like that. 10:43:26 PM Light: Tarak: Did I mention that she trances sitting up with her *eyes open*? 10:43:39 PM Wynn: Yes. 10:43:50 PM Wynn: .... I'm trying to think here. 10:43:51 PM Janis: Not this time. But you did before. 10:43:56 PM Light: Tarak: Great, because that's the icing on the damn cake. 10:44:02 PM Light: Tarak: Where the hell have you people been, anyway? 10:44:21 PM Janis: Abandoning Val in a nightmare realm of Nation's memories. 10:44:30 PM Janis: Oh, and I'm possessed by an evil mask. 10:45:02 PM Light: Tarak blinks. "... oh, hell. Where'd you leave him? I"ll get my sword. Dammit, couldn't you've left him somewhere convenient like... an icebox or somethin'?" 10:45:14 PM Light: Tarak: ... evil what, now? 10:45:18 PM Wynn: ...well I suppose that's one point for reality. It wouldn't let us know it's evil if it were still in control. 10:45:31 PM Janis: Look at my face 10:45:32 PM Light: Tarak stands up, rubbing his face. 10:45:36 PM Wynn: ...also that reaction is better. 10:45:39 PM Nilani: That's what it wants you to think. 10:45:41 PM Janis: Tell me what you see. 10:46:04 PM Light: He eyes Janis. "You fell asleep and yer friends drew on ya." 10:46:07 PM Nilani: Urgh, I sound like my father. 10:46:11 PM Wynn: ....Tarak watch Janis. I'll be right back. 10:46:21 PM Light: Tarak: Why, does she do tricks? 10:46:37 PM Wynn: Because she's wearing an evil mask and I don't trust it. Hence the manacles. 10:47:05 PM Janis: Great. I'm gonna go evil any minute and you leave me with an illusion. 10:47:16 PM Light: Tarak: Mana... oh. 10:47:37 PM Nilani: Am I invisible again? 10:47:48 PM Light: Tarak eyes Janis. "... goddammit. There oughtta be a law against things like this happening before no... before two. Or whatever the hell... no, you're not. What?" 10:47:50 PM Nilani: Nilani looks very tired 10:47:52 PM Wynn: ...that's a good point. 10:47:58 PM Light: Tarak: Don't you be all elfy at me. 10:48:20 PM Janis: ...elfy? 10:48:22 PM Light: Tarak: Or she won't be the only one with ink all on her face. 10:48:23 PM Wynn: I need to find Valerian. 10:48:44 PM Nilani: I don't have the unalloccated mental resources to be "elfy" at you. 10:48:59 PM Light: Tarak: Well thank all the gods and little fishes for that. 10:49:08 PM Nilani: Nilani grins tiredly 10:49:24 PM Wynn: Are you feeling yourself, Nilani? 10:49:26 PM Light: Tarak: Can't even ask for a heal spell, Allys'll have my guts for garters when she finds out. 10:51:33 PM Nilani: I don't know. Mask *spoke* to me. My mind is likely compromised. 10:51:47 PM Light: Tarak: Can somebody tell me what's goin' on? 10:51:49 PM Janis: It's inside my face! 10:51:57 PM Janis: And YOU'RE compromised?!? 10:52:00 PM Light: Tarak: And in an order that makes some kinda sense? Egg to apple maybe? 10:52:12 PM Wynn: We've been trapped inside an illusion for the last who knows how long, and I'm trying to figure out if this is reality. 10:52:19 PM Wynn: And make sure Valerian made it out. 10:53:01 PM Light: Tarak: The skinny kid? He ate breakfast and mumbled somethin' about saving everybody or somethin'. 10:53:30 PM Janis: ...........wait, what? 10:53:33 PM Janis: Val's here? 10:53:36 PM Wynn: Where'd he go? 10:53:44 PM Wynn: Nation said he was. 10:53:54 PM Wynn: But I wasn't sure if it was real-Nation. 10:55:33 PM Wynn: Well, I guess I can't leave Janis with Tarak in case he's not real, so I suppose the three of us are going to look for Valerian together. 10:55:37 PM Light: Tarak: I don't know, he ... wait a minute, let me think. God. I hadn't had anything to drink yet at that point. Is there a fuckin' quiz every morning here? 10:55:42 PM Nilani: ...I'm thinking about this too much 10:56:06 PM Light: Tarak: Of course I'm real. Dammit. ... yeah, he said he was going to the practice room. 10:56:23 PM Wynn: Why would he go to the practice room? 10:56:41 PM Light: Tarak: I don't know, why the hell would I make that up if I wasn't real? 10:56:48 PM Wynn: Never mind. Let's just go find out. 10:57:01 PM Janis: I'm going to. 10:57:01 PM Wynn: Wynn walks out and goes to the training room! 10:57:04 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:57:15 PM Nilani: Nilani brings up the rear again. 10:57:35 PM Lira: Lira bumps into Wynn. 10:57:46 PM Light: It's Lira! OR FAKE LIRA. 10:57:48 PM Light: Do you know? 10:57:52 PM Light: YOU DON'T KNOW. 10:58:07 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Lira. 10:58:08 PM Lira: Lira stumbles and kinda *stares* at Janis. 10:58:16 PM Janis: Hi 10:58:20 PM Janis: I'm possessed now. 10:58:28 PM Lira: ......And we're okay with this? 10:58:30 PM Janis: ...This day sucks... 10:58:51 PM Wynn: Indeed. 10:59:02 PM Wynn: Wynn continues toward the training room. 10:59:15 PM Lira: Lira follows, with nothing better to do. 10:59:24 PM Nilani: Nilani trudges on, keeping Janis in front of her. 10:59:38 PM Lira: ....Say Nilani, uhm.... welcome back. 10:59:45 PM Lira: Lira looks a little... uncertain. 10:59:51 PM Janis: Janis stays in the middle 11:00:05 PM Janis: Oh, and you might be an illusion, Lira. 11:00:10 PM Janis: We aren't sure yet. 11:00:22 PM Janis: Just don't get all crazy on us. 11:00:26 PM Nilani: I hope I'm back. 11:00:31 PM Lira: ....Indeed. 11:00:37 PM Light: Val is in the training room with a bullwhip aiming at the head of a practice dummy. 11:01:03 PM Lira: Lira looks at Nilani. "So... what's the plan, then?" 11:01:08 PM Wynn: Wynn peers at Valerian. 11:01:11 PM Nilani: (To Val) That won't work, you poor fool, it's embedded in her skin. 11:01:27 PM Light: The whip cracks and the practice dummy loses its head. 11:01:34 PM Janis: ...VAL! Is that you?!? 11:02:10 PM Light: Val jumps about six inches off the grround, drops the whip and draws his sword in one hand and dagger in the other as he turns around. "... hey, you're not dead!" 11:02:21 PM Janis: Neither are you! 11:02:24 PM Janis: Hooray! 11:02:25 PM Nilani: Not as far as we can tell. 11:02:31 PM Lira: ..... 11:02:37 PM Wynn: Wynn looks somewhat relieved. 11:02:38 PM Lira: Hey Val 11:02:43 PM Light: Val: Why would *I* be dead. *You* jumped off a cliff. 11:03:07 PM Light: Val: I thought I was going to have to do something crazy to rescue you all and figured a whip would come in handy. 11:03:14 PM Janis: Janis runs past the others and hugs Val, which, given the Manacles, is probably uncomfortable 11:03:26 PM Janis: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 11:03:27 PM Light: Val freezes up. "... what are you doing?" 11:03:38 PM Lira: ....Why is Janis sorry? 11:03:40 PM Lira: Lira looks confused. 11:03:41 PM Light: Val: ... and why are your hands all locked up like that? 11:04:21 PM Wynn: I give up. I have no idea how to tell if this is real or not. 11:04:37 PM Nilani: Nilani says tiredly "Because she made a deal with a most-likely-evil mask in the dizzy nightmare parade we know as Nation's compression field." 11:04:37 PM Wynn: I'm just going to assume it is, and be glad you're safe. 11:04:39 PM Lira: ....Why wouldn't this be real? 11:04:41 PM Light: Val: Why wouldn't it be real? 11:04:51 PM Lira: Lira *looks* at Val. 11:04:52 PM Light: Val: I went through the door a couple of times like he said, it's real. 11:05:09 PM Nilani: sure. 11:05:11 PM Wynn: We've been in an illusion since we saw you last. 11:05:13 PM Janis: Like who said? 11:05:40 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense Val's motive. 11:05:48 PM Lira: ((unnat 20.)) 11:06:36 PM Light: Val: Well, he said it was too nonlinear in there to keep steady when you go through doors over and over again, so I tried it. 11:06:45 PM Light: Val: Also, I think I met Nation's left big toe, or something. 11:07:00 PM Janis: ...what's it look like? 11:07:19 PM Light: Val: Like a big white blob. Then it turned into a big white person shaped blob. 11:07:37 PM Lira: ....That doesn't sound good. 11:07:50 PM Light: Val: I asked it to make some rooms, then I realized I was kinda asking for a lot and scaled it back a bunch. But there'll be a nice quite study room in the library now and a really big closet with lots of clothes in it. 11:08:04 PM Light: Val: Because nobody here has stuff when they get here, so I thought a really big closet would be a good idea. 11:08:37 PM Janis: ...Nation did all that? 11:08:40 PM Light: Val: With lots of stuff in it, because there are people of all kinds of shapes and sizes and things here. 11:08:53 PM Light: Val: Well, it wasn't Nation exactly. He called himself a sub-intelligence, I think? 11:09:14 PM Lira: Interesting! 11:09:20 PM Janis: .....this sub-intelligence...what did it sound like? 11:09:40 PM Light: Val: Like me, and then like Nation. 11:09:48 PM Nilani: Nilani listens intently, but keeps an eye on Janis. 11:09:50 PM Janis: ..................oh no.... 11:09:57 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis. 11:10:10 PM Janis: When I first spoke to the mask, it sounded like me... 11:10:21 PM Janis: I am not so sure that was a sub...a whatever you said. 11:10:25 PM Light: Val: He said he was a subroutine. 11:10:51 PM Light: Val: And called Nation the main intelligence. It was pretty weird. 11:10:59 PM Lira: ....Well at least all of you made it back 11:11:04 PM Lira: Lira is *still* uncertain 11:11:04 PM Wynn: Valerian, do you know how to remove the mask from Janis? 11:11:08 PM Light: Val: Yeah, I'm glad you're not dead. 11:11:12 PM Light: Val: What mask? 11:11:25 PM Janis: The one in my face. 11:11:27 PM Wynn: The evil mask she allowed to control her. 11:11:42 PM Janis: There was more to it than that. 11:11:50 PM Wynn: Not really. 11:11:59 PM Light: Val looks at Janis. "I don't see any--gah!" 11:12:10 PM Lira: Lira looks too. 11:12:23 PM Janis: I take it back...the face tattoos are not cool. 11:12:38 PM Light: Val: ... yeah, by the way, that thing is evil. 11:12:49 PM Wynn: If you don't, we'll have to go see if Allys or Murk does. 11:13:28 PM Light: It... killed someone in the memories. I think. 11:13:35 PM Janis: We know it's evil. That's why I'd like to get it off before it does...something. 11:13:44 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val. "What killed who in where?" 11:13:57 PM Light: Val: The mask. 11:14:07 PM Lira: I don't *see* a mask. 11:14:20 PM Janis: That's because it's a part of me now. 11:14:28 PM Janis: And it's being really quiet, which is super creepy. 11:14:42 PM Light: Val: ... yeah, it... will also kind of turn your whole face into one giant cavernous maw. 11:14:42 PM Janis: Shouldn't I be seeing images of the Hells by now or something? 11:14:48 PM Wynn: Well it must have taken a lot of energy to sustain that sort of enchantment. 11:15:02 PM Light: Val: With teeth all around like a squid. Radulae, they're called. 11:15:09 PM Janis: I know! 11:15:17 PM Janis: I was there for that, remember? 11:15:21 PM Lira: ......We should get it... broken, then. 11:15:26 PM Janis: I shot it with an arrow and it said "Soon" 11:15:33 PM Wynn: I mean, by the gods, it convinced me that I had *Fallen*. 11:15:40 PM Janis: And I am the biggest idiot in the world. 11:16:05 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "We better search for... Allys, she'll be easier to find, I think." 11:16:13 PM Light: Val: ... do you want me to try cutting it out of her face? 11:16:14 PM Nilani: Don't be so hard on yourself. It almost got me. 11:16:29 PM Janis: I think we should try other stuff first. 11:16:50 PM Wynn: If it were just a matter of smiting her, I'd have done it. There has to be a better way. 11:17:03 PM Light: Val: I didn't say *smite.* 11:17:13 PM Light: I mean, if it's under there... is it under there or does it just look like it is? 11:17:23 PM Lira: Lira peers closer at Janis. 11:17:30 PM Lira: ((12 notice)) 11:17:31 PM Light: JANIS BITES. 11:17:33 PM Light: No, not really. 11:18:23 PM Janis: Janis licks her lips and looks at Lira in a weird way 11:18:32 PM Lira: Lira sloooowly backs off. 11:19:11 PM Light: Val: ... just when I didn't think she could get any creepier. 11:19:43 PM Wynn: Let's go find Allys. Maybe she'll know something about it. 11:19:57 PM Janis: What's a matter Val? I thought you liked threats. 11:20:06 PM Janis: Janis looks very creepy indeed. 11:20:11 PM Light: Val: ... you do that, I gotta run to the library quick. Meet me in the lounge. Ew, and make her stop flirting. It's so friggin' inappropriate. 11:20:18 PM Janis: Janis shakes herself out of it. 11:20:28 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "Another point for reality." 11:20:29 PM Lira: ....I'll follow Val, I'll be better in the library anyway. 11:20:46 PM Light: Val frowns. "You guys can flirt with me though. Honestly, I think I need the practice. This is so depressing." 11:20:51 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs Janis by the manacles and leads her to Allys' room. 11:20:58 PM Light: Val: No, I'll go *by myself.* You make sure the kid doesn't eat anyone. 11:21:03 PM Light: Val zips out. 11:21:05 PM Lira: ..... 11:21:06 PM Nilani: Janis, what weapons do you have on you? 11:21:13 PM Light: (Because don't split the party.) 11:21:32 PM Lira: Lira looks after Val with a frown and then shrugs, following Nilani. 11:21:54 PM Janis: My bow. A dagger and club in my belt. And there's a strap I wear around my leg with some stones that I use as a sling. 11:22:22 PM Light: Everyone heads for Allys's room! Allys opens the door just as you all get there, and blinks. "... excuse me?" 11:22:41 PM Wynn: We have an issue. 11:22:56 PM Wynn: Wynn starts taking the items Janis mentioned from her. 11:23:01 PM Janis: I allowed myself to get possessed by an evil mask 11:23:15 PM Janis: Now it's making me want to eat meat. 11:23:20 PM Janis: ...like, really bad. 11:23:23 PM Janis: ...any meat. 11:23:34 PM Lira: ....I can *try* to hunt, if you want. 11:23:36 PM Light: Allys: Well. Good afternoon to you, too. 11:23:37 PM Nilani: Nilani edges away from Janis. 11:24:00 PM Lira: Lira looks quite ready to bolt. 11:24:04 PM Light: Allys rubs her forehead, resembling Tarak for a moment as she does. 11:24:08 PM Wynn: Hello, Allys, nice to see you well and not as we did in the illusion. We have an issue. 11:24:53 PM Wynn: I didn't realize potentially life-or-death situations required small talk before explanation. I'll keep it in mind for next time. 11:25:33 PM Light: Allys: And I hadn't been aware you prefer to skip the niceties. That's good, I'm not good at them anyway. 11:25:44 PM Light: Allys knocks on Janis's head like it was a door. It probably hurts. 11:25:52 PM Janis: Ow. 11:25:56 PM Light: Notice checks, everyone. 11:26:03 PM Janis: ((Even me?)) 11:26:05 PM Light: Allys: ... it didn't work. 11:26:07 PM Light: Everyone. 11:26:14 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 11:26:25 PM Janis: ((19)) 11:26:33 PM Janis: LIRA! 11:26:37 PM Lira: Lira freezes. 11:26:45 PM Janis: ...Really? 11:26:54 PM Lira: .... 11:27:03 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 11:27:14 PM Nilani: Nilani eyes Lira questioningly, while still keeping an eye on Janis. 11:27:18 PM Light: Allys: ... that's the best I can do, I'm afraid. What is the nature of the possession? 11:27:29 PM Janis: You know, the you that wasn't you was ok with it when I was making deals with evil masks. 11:27:31 PM Wynn: It is an evil mask that she put on her face. 11:27:43 PM Lira: The me that wasn't... me? 11:27:52 PM Wynn: And what are you two doing? 11:28:19 PM Wynn: Valerian went to check something in the library and will meet us in the lounge if you think the two of you might come up with something together. 11:28:43 PM Nilani: We met with an illusion of you in the compression field, Lira. 11:28:50 PM Lira: .....Interesting! 11:29:21 PM Janis: You know, being possessed by an evil mask seemed a lot more noble at the time. 11:29:31 PM Wynn: Noble? 11:29:32 PM Light: Allys: Rather than simply stupid. 11:29:44 PM Light: Allys: Anyone care to answer my question? 11:29:47 PM Lira: I'm... gonna try to hunt something. Bye. 11:29:49 PM Lira: Lira zips off. 11:30:06 PM Janis: ...haunt something? 11:30:09 PM Wynn: ....what was that? 11:30:33 PM Wynn: Like I said, Allys, it's an evil mask she put on. Beyond that, I haven't got a clue. It's not exactly my specialty. 11:30:45 PM Wynn: But Valerian might have more to say about it if you'd like to join us in the lounge. 11:30:47 PM Janis: I made a deal with it. 11:31:02 PM Janis: I let it enter my mind and control my body so it would help me rescue Val. 11:31:12 PM Janis: Janis looks down, ashamed. 11:31:15 PM Light: Allys glowers. "... you let a strange object into your mind? On purpose?" 11:31:48 PM Light: ((Hasn't ANYONE read "Hogwarts, a History," I mean, "Harry Potter"?)) 11:31:52 PM Wynn: Wynn blushes a little. 11:32:18 PM Janis: .......I thought Val might be in trouble and...it was my fault he got left behind. 11:32:42 PM Janis: And you told me it was a good mask at the time. 11:32:51 PM Light: Allys: Or possibly his fault for being an idiot. 11:33:10 PM Light: Allys: I told you nothing of the kind. I've been researching how to undo a miracle all day. 11:33:21 PM Janis: Well, we didn't know it wasn't you yet. 11:33:31 PM Janis: It was an illusion of you, but a very good one. 11:33:39 PM Wynn: Undo? I thought you didn't want to. 11:33:52 PM Light: Allys starts off for the lounge. 11:34:14 PM Light: Allys: I don't, but undoing it and modifying it might be the same mechanism. 11:34:26 PM Wynn: Wynn motions for Janis to follow her and goes behind Janis. 11:34:31 PM Janis: Janis does so 11:34:41 PM Nilani: Nilani trudges along 11:35:01 PM Light: Allys: ... I could end up killing one or both of them by undoing it, and that's not an option. 11:35:06 PM Lira: Lira , dragging a deer and carrying two rabbits, slowly follows. 11:35:08 PM Janis: My wrists are really sore. 11:35:17 PM Wynn: No. I'd say not. 11:35:28 PM Janis: Hey, you've been practicing. That's a good catch. 11:35:33 PM Janis: Janis smiles at Lira 11:35:46 PM Lira: Lira smiles back. "Thanks." 11:36:41 PM Janis: If I don't eat everyone or get killed to keep me from eating everyone, we should go hunting sometime. 11:37:06 PM Lira: I'm not very sneaky..... 11:37:09 PM Lira: Lira sounds guilty. 11:37:33 PM Light: You get to the lounge! 11:37:43 PM Light: Grayson is there, and peers up at you from one of the couches. "... uh." 11:37:57 PM Lira: (To Tarak) Help me with the meat will you? 11:38:30 PM Light: Grayson: ... help do what with it? You're leaving blood all over the place. 11:38:36 PM Janis: Janis is breathing heavily through her nose. 11:38:53 PM Janis: Yes...yes you are. 11:39:00 PM Janis: Janis has a glazed look on her face. 11:39:07 PM Nilani: Nilani edges away from Janis. 11:39:07 PM Light: Grayson: ... why is she wearing manacles? 11:39:09 PM Lira: ....Well I'm not very strong. 11:39:11 PM Lira: So. 11:39:14 PM Light: Allys: She's possessed. 11:39:21 PM Wynn: She's being controlled by an evil mask. 11:39:26 PM Light: Grayson: ... oh. Well, that's... not good. 11:39:27 PM Wynn: Don't get too close to her face. 11:39:30 PM Janis: WOULD YOU JUST GET THE BLOOD OUT OF HERE?!?!? 11:39:40 PM Wynn: Wynn takes Janis by the shoulders and sits her down on a couch firmly. 11:39:43 PM Light: Allys rolls her eyes. "Yes, Captain Understatement, it is not good." 11:39:50 PM Lira: ....So, uh... 11:39:54 PM Lira: wanna help with the meat? 11:40:12 PM Light: Grayson: Help what? 11:40:31 PM Lira: Lira facepalms and continues dragging the bloody mess towards the kitchen. 11:40:35 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls two daggers from somewhere and hands one to Lira. 11:40:46 PM Light: Val runs in, clutching a sheaf of papers. "Got it!" 11:40:51 PM Lira: Lira does not have a free hand for a dagger. 11:41:22 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and holds on to it until she does. 11:41:41 PM Light: Grayson: Got what? 11:41:42 PM Wynn: Nilani, if you want to go help her, I can handle Janis. 11:42:02 PM Light: Val: Well, in the memoryworld, I saw a Dwarf cast an information glyph into a book. 11:42:10 PM Nilani: ... 11:42:13 PM Lira: This message has been removed. 11:42:14 PM Janis: Dwarf? 11:42:23 PM Light: Val: So I let it imprint its data into my head, and I wrote everything down! 11:42:26 PM Light: Val: Yes. 11:42:34 PM Light: Val lays the papers out on a coffee table! 11:42:59 PM Wynn: I don't understand. 11:43:03 PM Light: Grayson examines them thoughtfully. 11:43:28 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes inquisitively at the papers. 11:43:35 PM Lira: This message has been removed. 11:44:00 PM Light: Val: ... wow, I don't either. What does any of this mean? 11:44:05 PM Light: Grayson: You were the one who wrote it. 11:44:26 PM Light: Allys rubs her forehead, again resembling her brother for a moment. "You can't read your own handwriting?" 11:44:36 PM Wynn: Lira! Leave the damn deer and come look at this. 11:45:33 PM Light: Valerian: ... app...arently not. 11:45:59 PM Janis: That smells good. 11:46:20 PM Lira: Lira zips back to the lounge from the kitchen, carrying *very* bloody and butchered deer pieces. "Yes?" 11:46:37 PM Light: Allys: Remind me why I'm here. 11:46:50 PM Light: Val: I have no idea. Can I practice flirting with you? 11:46:54 PM Light: Allys: That depends. 11:47:00 PM Light: Val: ... on what? 11:47:07 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls something from a pocket. It's the dwarven dictionary she keeps trying to study. 11:47:07 PM Janis: We hoped you'd be an expert on possessions. 11:47:09 PM Light: Allys: Do you want to keep your extremities? 11:47:28 PM Light: Val's eyebrows scrunch together. "... you're not flirting with me, are you? I can't tell." 11:47:41 PM Lira: ....I guess I'll go finish the deer, then.... 11:47:49 PM Lira: Lira zips back to the galley, and into the kitchen! 11:48:01 PM Light: Allys: Why would I be an expert on possession? Tarak hasn't ever been possessed by anything but alcoholism. 11:48:37 PM Light: Grayson: I'm *right here.* 11:48:41 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to read the text, with the help of the dictionary. 11:48:45 PM Light: Allys: And you're not the Tarak I mean, as you well know. 11:48:55 PM Light: Roll Decipher Script, Nilani! 11:49:19 PM Lira: Lira returns, sans bloody meat, but probably still *smells*. 11:49:48 PM Lira: What are you guys *looking* at? 11:49:54 PM Nilani: ((16)) 11:50:08 PM Janis: Janis looks at Lira 11:50:13 PM Light: Val: Uh, well. 11:50:17 PM Janis: .............................. 11:50:38 PM Light: Val: Basically while I was in memoryville, I saw a dwarf who didn't approve of the creepy mask put an infoglyph into a book. 11:51:03 PM Light: Val: So I downloaded, I think that's the term? the infoglyph into my head and I wrote all this. But I'm not too sure what it all means. 11:51:26 PM Lira: Lira peers at the paper. 11:51:39 PM Janis: On a side note, after today, nobody puts anything into their heads anymore. 11:51:55 PM Light: Roll decipher script? 11:52:07 PM Light: Val: Hey, unlike *you*, I picked the right thing to put in my head. 11:52:09 PM Lira: ((23.)) 11:52:35 PM Light: Val: And besides, I'm sure this is all very meaningful. Once we can figure out what it means. 11:52:46 PM Light: Grayson: ... looks like gibberish to me, but I'm not a codebreaker, so... 11:53:12 PM Wynn: Meaningful, but in what way? Does it have anything to do with the mask? 11:54:45 PM Light: Val: Well yeah, I *told* you. The dwarf guy didn't approve of the mask. He knew it was bad. 11:54:56 PM Light: Val: And the elf guy was all "Oh it helped me, it's not bad, I could take it off easy." 11:55:13 PM Wynn: ...sounds familiar. 11:55:26 PM Janis: .................... 11:56:32 PM Wynn: So does anyone have a clue here? 11:57:25 PM Lira: No, sorry. 11:57:45 PM Light: Allys: About this, no. About immeasurably many other things that apparently elude the rest of you, yes. 11:57:56 PM Janis: What? 11:57:58 PM Light: Val: Hey! I'm not the one who jumped off a cliff. 11:58:19 PM Janis: We found the bridge. 11:58:24 PM Wynn: It made sense at the time, and it worked. 11:58:34 PM Light: Grayson: And got you possessed by an evil artifact. 11:58:50 PM Janis: I was trying to save Val. I thought I was helping. 11:58:59 PM Nilani: I think my self-preservation instinct is getting a bit skewed. 11:59:14 PM Lira: Lira frowns a little. 11:59:26 PM Light: Val: I don't need to be saved. 11:59:56 PM Wynn: Don't take it personally, Valerian. I'd have wanted to go back for any member of the crew. 12:00:24 AM Light: Val: Well, I was going to go back for you. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't cut my own head off with the whip first. 12:00:39 AM Lira: ....You would have gone *alone*? 12:01:20 AM Light: Val: ... not if I could get the others to help, obviously. 12:01:25 AM Light: Val reddens a little bit. 12:01:28 AM Wynn: Well, none of this is getting Janis free of the mask. Is it speaking to you at all? 12:01:39 AM Janis: No. 12:01:48 AM Janis: It hasn't said anything since I made the deal. 12:01:55 AM Janis: It's just making me crave meat. 12:02:00 AM Wynn: Do you remember exactly what the deal was? 12:02:06 AM Lira: ....Maybe we should make sure you *don't* eat meat. 12:02:34 AM Janis: It said it wanted control of my body to make sure I wouldn't abandon it in the Upper Deck. 12:02:54 AM Wynn: Well, we're not *in* the Upper Deck, so that's one thing. 12:02:59 AM Light: Allys: If it's a chaotic being it won't follow through with any deal. 12:03:03 AM Janis: I said I would let it if it did not hurt any of my friends, help me save Val, and gave me back control afterwards. 12:03:23 AM Lira: .....There's a way to test it. 12:03:31 AM Lira: Lira goes up to Janis. 12:03:31 AM Light: Val: Yeah? 12:03:43 AM Janis: ......I really don't think that's a good idea Lira. 12:03:51 AM Lira: We need to know if it'll keep the deal. 12:04:05 AM Wynn: It won't, or it would have already come off. 12:04:18 AM Lira: ....Not if the words in the deal can be twisted. 12:04:51 AM Wynn: If you're thinking about feeding yourself to Janis, think again. 12:05:02 AM Lira: I've been bitten before. 12:05:10 AM Lira: Lira holds her arm up to Janis' mouth. 12:05:29 AM Wynn: Wynn grabs hold of Janis' shoulders and holds her back. 12:05:33 AM Janis: Janis is straining so hard to not bite right now 12:05:34 AM Wynn: Dammit, Lira, back off. 12:05:37 AM Light: Allys: If it's chaotic, it won't heed the words of any bargain. ... but go ahead. 12:05:48 AM Lira: ........Fine. 12:05:59 AM Lira: Lira backs off. 12:06:10 AM Janis: Janis snaps at Lira 12:06:21 AM Wynn: There's no point in that. 12:06:32 AM Lira: Janis believes in her deal. 12:06:35 AM Light: Grayson: ... okay, that was disturbing. 12:06:36 AM Lira: I can hear it in her voice. 12:06:44 AM Lira: If she disbelieves it, she can *fight* it. 12:07:02 AM Light: Val: That was super disturbing, actually. 12:07:07 AM Lira: ...And it seems worth a try. 12:07:12 AM Lira: Seeing the lack of other ideas. 12:07:38 AM Light: Allys: ... I have an idea. How about you don't tempt the creature and push your friend's mind even further into darkness? 12:07:55 AM Janis: Lira might be onto something. 12:08:00 AM Lira: ..... 12:08:01 AM Janis: The Mask already broke the deal. 12:08:11 AM Wynn: (sarcastically) I'm sure she wouldn't at all feel guilty about eating part of you after she's free of the mask. 12:08:13 AM Janis: Which means I might be able...to fight...back. 12:08:22 AM Lira: Lira smiles. 12:09:37 AM Janis: .....ok...small problem...it's not making me do anything right now. 12:09:46 AM Janis: I can't fight it if there's nothing to fight. 12:10:15 AM Lira: Lira takes an arrow, nocks it to her bow, pulls back the string, and aims it at Janis. 12:10:34 AM Janis: ............what are you doing? 12:10:39 AM Light: Grayson steps in front of Janis. "Woah, woah." 12:10:44 AM Lira: Seeing if it'll fight death. 12:10:50 AM Nilani: Nilani looks very worried, but also curious. 12:11:02 AM Wynn: Wynn scowls at Lira. 12:11:14 AM Light: Grayson: Maybe it will, but I *know* I will. 12:11:14 AM Janis: Fight death how? I am manacled and unarmed! What do you want me to do? 12:11:24 AM Wynn: You think the mask will believe you'll actually kill your companion? 12:11:39 AM Lira: I don't see why not. I've hurt Kestrel. I've killed a vampire. 12:11:46 AM Lira: Lira uses Intimidate! 12:11:48 AM Wynn: Are you sure *you're* not hearing voices? 12:11:57 AM Lira: ((18.)) 12:12:02 AM Light: Grayson: Yeah, but *I* won't let you. 12:12:54 AM Wynn: Put the bow down, Lira. 12:13:30 AM Lira: Lira does so. 12:14:01 AM Janis: ...I know one thing it doesn't want. 12:14:16 AM Janis: Put me back in the upper deck and lock the way behind me. 12:14:23 AM Wynn: No. 12:15:35 AM Light: Allys: ... I would encourage you to think with your brains rather than your ... whatever you're using now. Or not using. 12:15:55 AM Janis: Well, I'm not hearing any suggestions from you. 12:16:14 AM Light: Allys: Be less stupid. 12:16:19 AM Light: Allys sweeps out regally. 12:16:19 AM Wynn: Allys, do you have the ability to remove a curse? Perhaps that would help. 12:16:35 AM Light: Grayson: ... well, good to know she gets nicer. 12:16:42 AM Lira: ...... 12:16:43 AM Light: She's gone. 12:16:54 AM Wynn: Wynn laughs slightly. 12:16:54 AM Light: Grayson: She used to be a lot less patient with people. 12:17:05 AM Lira: Well *I'm* not going to stand around being helpless 12:17:21 AM Lira: Lira frowns in a dangerous manner. 12:17:26 AM Janis: I'd like to say the same, but... 12:17:31 AM Light: Grayson: And I'm not going to let you shoot an unarmed kid. 12:17:35 AM Wynn: Lira, I *do* have another set of manacles. 12:17:42 AM Janis: The Mask doesn't care. 12:17:47 AM Lira: Lira arches an eyebrow at Wynn. 12:17:49 AM Light: Val: This could get kinky pretty fast. 12:17:54 AM Lira: ..... 12:17:57 AM Janis: If I die it will latch onto one of you, or wait for the next group. 12:18:04 AM Janis: It doesn't care. 12:18:21 AM Lira: I wasn't suggesting shooting it again, for the sake of names. 12:19:31 AM Wynn: This is so far beyond my realm of experience and knowledge. 12:19:49 AM Light: Val: I am not into *latching* with nonwomen. 12:20:08 AM Janis: Latching? 12:20:17 AM Light: Grayson blushes. 12:20:35 AM Lira: Well I'll be in the Library if you need me, since I'm clearly *not* helping here. 12:20:37 AM Wynn: He's referring to the mask taking it's place on a face. 12:20:42 AM Lira: Lira leaves, not half as regally as Allys. 12:20:53 AM Janis: Oh. 12:22:41 AM Wynn: Well, the only other suggestion I have is that Bellami mentioned being able to access some decent magic. Maybe she would have some luck? 12:23:16 AM Wynn: I mean... if I can't pray about it, talk to it, or hit it with my stick, I'm not really sure what I can do. 12:24:06 AM Nilani: ...I remember something it said to me. It said it wanted me the most. I'm aware that could just be a ploy to get as many people as possible to grab at it, but what if I have some quality that makes me more desirable to it? Maybe it will attempt to transfer to me? 12:24:29 AM Light: Val: Seducing it is not gonna work either. 12:24:45 AM Wynn: *Then* what? It just means it's stuck to you instead. 12:25:10 AM Light: Val: ... well, maybe *she* can seduce it, then. 12:25:12 AM Janis: Yeah. That doesn't get us anywhere. 12:26:02 AM Nilani: Nilani walks up close to Wynn and whispers "I'm a brittle-boned, malnourished weakling. I'm sure you could subdue me easily." 12:26:03 AM Wynn: And, no offense to Janis, but I think she's a little easier to overpower if it does take control. 12:26:39 AM Janis: Also, we'd never be able to get all of Nilani's weapons. 12:26:39 AM Light: Grayson: This whole conversation is disturbing. 12:26:53 AM Light: Val: Well, we could strip her first. 12:27:04 AM Wynn: Wynn glares at Valerian. 12:27:06 AM Janis: Ok...now it's disturbing. 12:27:11 AM Nilani: ... 12:27:12 AM Light: Grayson eyes Val. "You have a one-track mind." 12:27:18 AM Light: Val: I didn't mean *me.* 12:27:44 AM Light: Val: I meant *you*. The women. Only not if any of you are lesbians or bisexual. Are any of you lesbians or bisexual? 12:27:45 AM Nilani: I could just give you them. I doubt I could weaponize my leathers. 12:27:51 AM Light: Val: Because then that would be creepy too. 12:28:04 AM Janis: I am so regretting trying to save you now. 12:28:08 AM Wynn: I still don't see the point in it. 12:28:54 AM Light: Val: Why, because I like your friend? Or because you're creepy and weird? 12:29:08 AM Wynn: It's not going to let anyone grab it during the transfer. 12:31:04 AM Janis: We're not gonna solve this anytime soon. We're gonna need to find a place to keep me soon. 12:31:55 AM Wynn: I'll watch you. 12:32:07 AM Light: Val: ... it's too bad the closet isn't done yet. 12:32:22 AM Light: Val: Can't we just post a guard outside her room? 12:32:35 AM Light: Grayson: I could take a shift, if you want. 12:32:35 AM Wynn: I'm not sure what the mask might do to its host. 12:32:54 AM Wynn: I'd rather keep eyes on her. 12:32:58 AM Janis: Nation can lock the door, I suppose. 12:33:04 AM Light: Grayson: Point. I can take a shift. 12:33:15 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I'd appreciate it." 12:35:00 AM Nilani: Nilani whispers to Wynn "Of course I'm not suggesting that we actually LET it get me. Maybe have it at a distance that it would try to get to me, giving Janis something to fight against." 12:35:23 AM Janis: So I fight against it leaving me? 12:35:29 AM Light: Grayson: And ... other me probably will too. 12:35:34 AM Janis: That seems...like...the opposite of what we want. 12:35:38 AM Light: Val: I *guess* I can chip in. 12:35:50 AM Janis: I don't think that's smart Val. 12:35:51 AM Light: Val: Only if she promises not to flirt, though. That's creepy. 12:36:01 AM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. "You sure you want to be stuck in a room with the creepy, evil girl? 12:36:11 AM Light: Val: Of course it's not smart, it's just what you do for people you're on the same team with. 12:36:23 AM Janis: I think we should stick with the people wearing metal armor I can't chew through. 12:36:53 AM Light: Grayson: I can go get my armor. 12:37:05 AM Janis: But I do get doing stupid stuff for the people on your team. 12:37:05 AM Wynn: I'll take the first watch, Grayson. 12:38:38 AM Light: Grayson: All right. I'll be here when you need me. Or just... scream, I guess. 12:38:47 AM Wynn: I guess that's that, then. We can see if we can't stick some socks in the manacles and make them a little more comfortable for you. 12:38:48 AM Light: Val: Yeah, like she's gonna do that. 12:38:56 AM Light: Grayson: Why not? 12:39:04 AM Light: Val: You don't know her at all, do you. 12:39:09 AM Light: Val shakes his head and departs. 12:39:29 AM Janis: Janis starts laughing 12:39:50 AM Wynn: ...is that you laughing? 12:39:55 AM Janis: Yeah. 12:40:01 AM Janis: Still nothing from Mask. 12:40:06 AM Wynn: Why? 12:40:13 AM Janis: Just thinking. 12:40:32 AM Janis: Val's right. You'd never scream. 12:40:52 AM Janis: Asmodeus, king of the Hells could come out of me and you wouldn't scream. 12:41:01 AM Wynn: No, but I might yell. 12:41:03 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 12:41:09 AM Wynn: Come on, let's get you to your room. 12:41:16 AM Janis: Janis nods 12:41:22 AM Light: Grayson: ... I'd scream, personally. 12:41:35 AM Light: Grayson: See you later. 12:41:39 AM Janis: See ya. 12:42:00 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles at Grayson. "Just... give me a few hours I guess. And let your other half know." 12:42:27 AM Light: Grayson: Okay. He's kind of an asshole, though. ... please tell me I'm not also an asshole. 12:42:35 AM Wynn: He's a good guy. 12:43:05 AM Janis: No, you're not. 12:43:12 AM Janis: And neither's Tarak. 12:43:20 AM Janis: He just wants you to think he is. 12:43:49 AM Wynn: We can talk later, if you like. 12:44:00 AM Light: Grayson: ... yeah, that might be good. 12:44:04 AM Light: Grayson waves. 12:44:20 AM Janis: Janis smiles at Grayson as she and Wynn leave